


Saved a piece for you

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [13]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 88, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, JohnTae besties, M/M, Regrets spin-off, minor yutae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: When you live together with twelve teenage boys, you cannot afford being late when something sweet gets to the house. But Johnny was late this time.Luckily, Taeyong got his back.





	Saved a piece for you

**Author's Note:**

> Day 88 - Saved a piece for you.

Living together with twelve another boys meant a lot of things. Like you barely got any personal space, there was never quiet, and you needed to ran faster than a leopard if you wanted to have any food. 

And this was the case most of the time. Taeyong cooked enough for a small army, but even like that it was never enough. 

That's why almost nobody got home late from work, and run home all the time like a madman. The one that was late had almost no chance to get warm food. 

And if it was about sweet or cakes, there was zero to none chance at getting a piece of it, if you were later than the youngers. 

So Johnny didn't even think that he would get a taste of the cake Yuta messaged them about earlier. Their Japanese packmate was lucky that the family he worked for loved him as much as they did, because sometimes, they gave him a cake to bring home or something like that.  
Johnny sighed as he stepped into the house. It was useless to think about it now. 

He took off his shoes and placed them next to the wall. Everybody's was there already, only his was missing. 

He went along to the corridor until he finally reached the living room. Taeyong was sitting on the couch with Taeil at his side, while Yuta was sitting on the ground next to Jisung. He was trying to get their youngest member to understand his math homework.

"I'm home" Johnny said, making everyone look up at him. 

"Welcome back" Jisung and Yuta replied at the same time, before turning back to the math. Taeil gave Johnny a small smile while Taeyong made a hand motion to get him come closer. 

"'Sup?" Johnny asked, leaning onto the back of the couch. 

"Top shelf of the refrigerator, behind the leftover vegetable-dish" he whispered lowly, before he sat up and placed his hands on his omega's shoulders. 

"What's there?" Johnny asked, shaking his head a little. 

Taeyong just dipped his head back and winked at him.  
"Saved a piece for you" he said softly, before he slipped down onto the floor and sat behind Yuta, pressing a kiss onto his nape. 

Johnny stood there for a moment, processing the information, but then ran into the kitchen with the speed of a lightning. 

The kids didn't like vegetables, there was no way they would look behind it. Taeyong was a genius. 

Johnny felt like he could cry tears of joy when he pulled out the plate the cake was placed on. 

He decided, he and Taeyong were besties forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter: [Rinrin2442](https://twitter.com/Rinrin2442)


End file.
